Guilty of a Sin
by xXForevermoreXx
Summary: Trunks Briefs and Pan Son are two individuals who have grown to be mature adults. Never had they committed a crime. Never had they sinned... But all this alters after an event that changed their situation forever. TP


**Guilty of a Sin**

**

* * *

**

Her eyes closed as he kissed her neck, his breath soft against her skin. He trailed up to her lips and hovered above them. He was hesitant. She whispered his name. He didn't answer.

That was when she shrugged his hand off her shoulder and looked away, stepping back slightly so that their bodies didn't touch. She didn't pull away when he reached for her neck, bringing their heads close together again but just when their lips were close, he stopped.

"You're like my brother, Trunks," she whispered against his lips. "That's why you can't do it, and you know it." This time, when she tried to step away from him, he stepped forward with her. Her eyes showed surprise. She stepped back again, but this time, her heel touched the wall behind her and she looked back, realizing she was trapped.

"I know you want this as much as I do, Pan," he spoke, his voice rusty and low, his eyes staring right at her lips that trembled slightly.

She held in a breath, trying to regain her composure, and looked into his blue eyes. "You don't want to do this, and neither do I. If you did, why can't you do it n-"

He caught her bottom lip in mid sentence and then pulled his head quickly away. "Don't think I won't," he murmured, his hands lowering to grab onto her waist and bringing her lower body to his.

That was the first time he kissed her on the lips. Pan found his hands on her waist and pulled them away, side stepping to the right to leave his office. She was scared to say the least. But he wouldn't let her escape that easily. His hand grabbed onto hers and she tried to pull away from him, but then he grabbed onto her wrist with his other hand.

When he didn't let go of her, she used all her strength to pull away from him, but that only succeeded in making them lose balance and fall and land partially on his large mahogany desk. His grip on her loosened and she used this opportunity to free her hands from him. He put on hand on the side of her head so that the palm of his hand was flat against the desk to hold him above her.

She tried to push him away but he used his free hand to grab her hands. Realizing she couldn't get him off by pushing him away with her hands, she kicked him hard. He winced and loosened his grip slightly but not enough for her to quickly get away. He roughly pressed against her so that she could barely move her legs and then she gasped.

It was then that he realized why she had gasped and he let go of her hands and was about to let her go until she grabbed onto his tie and pulled him to her. His nose bumped into hers but they didn't move away. Instead, she crushed her lips against his in a frenzied kiss. He felt her hands on his chest, undoing the buttons of his suit. He shrugged the jacket off and she undid his tie. His hands found the bottom of her shirt and he slowly slid his hands up, touching her bare stomach.

"Trunks," she gasped, grabbing onto his shirt in a panicked manner. He trailed down and kissed her neck and she couldn't help but close her eyes. Her shirt was being lifted higher now, exposing her belly button. If she wanted to stop, it was now or never.

She turned her head away from him, grabbing onto his hands that were touching her bare stomach.

"Trunks," she said his name again. "Wait, we can't do this…"

His eyes dropped to the mahogany desk. He laughed bitterly and swore under his breath. "Damn it, Pan, you were the one that pulled me back." He took his hands off her and stood straight up, watching the girl as she too got off the desk and straightened her shirt.

"I know," she said, not looking him in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

He extended his arm to touch her cheek that was slightly pink from their previous actions. When she turned her face away from his hand, he sighed and dropped them to his side. Pan looked at him then, and their eyes met: his weary ones and her sorrowful ones. He didn't move when she stepped forward to him, trying extremely hard not to notice her exposed shoulder, where her shirt fell slightly when he had kissed her there just moments ago.

"What is it?" he spoke gently, swallowing hard when she grabbed one of his hands.

"I'm sorry," she said again, her eyes staring at their feet. She knew she shouldn't have led him on like that, and that it was difficult for him to have stopped when she asked him to. But it wasn't like she had changed her mind. She wanted it just as much as he did, just like he said earlier.

He tried to force a smile. "It's fine. I just… Never mind. You should leave."

Pan sighed and slowly walked to the door, Trunks following close behind. Before she left, she turned around. Her eyes locked onto his as he leaned down, grabbing onto her shoulders. She closed them and he kissed her cheek, lingering there momentarily. He slowly pulled away.

That was how they were going to leave it. Pan opened the door and stepped outside, stopping once to look back. She forced a smile. Their eyes met, and it was then that she realized their eyes showed the same emotion: guilt.

* * *

A/N: Hey. Sorry guys, I've been extremely busy with … life... I guess… But somehow, I got inspired again to write, though I have no idea how long this inspiration will last. I know I'll take a really long time to update, so I'm just warning you guys ahead of time, before you think I took off again... lol. I probably lost a few readers during my absence, but I'm hoping I'll be able to write another good story that will catch people's attention . I'm sorry if you catch any flaws… My story writing is a bit rusty… :P

And thanks ladybugg for that PM  It was like a wake up call to me. I'll reconsider my decision for discontinuing the other story. Unfortunately, it'll take me a while to update that too. I am not doing well in school right now, so I have to get caught up there first (although I'd rather be worried about catching up on my updates for stories) :P thanks again!


End file.
